


what a mess groupchat

by Vysrayz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vysrayz/pseuds/Vysrayz
Summary: Uhhhh, a fic I guess??
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. A child found a Hot girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> All the dsmp player is seniors expect for Wilbur, Sally, Technoblade, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Jschlatt, and Philza

**L'manburg class :)**

queen simp: GUYS I MET A HOT GIRLFRIEND!!

drem: is it a stick that you make 2 weeks ago?

colorblind bitch: LMAOO

snapchat: can we burn the stick? 

queen simp: WHAT THE HELL

queen simp: DONTF YPU FWUCKIMG DARE

queen simp: IF YOU WANT TO TOUCH HER, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME FIRST! AM I RIGHT @sir dyslexic !?

sir dyslexic: yea

drem: shut up tubbo

furry boi: ... why am I the one must be president in this class

nikichuu: wilbur is stressful bitch

snapchat: you kinda fucked up right now, nihachu 

drem: you're smart, mischievous bitch, and handsome 🤠

king herobrine: I mean your dad is the one who chose y'know

furry boi: I already know that eret

anteaters hater: @nikichuu you know that I'm in this group chat right?

nikichuu: oh fuck

anteaters hater: @drem and you stop flirting with my son or else.

queen simp: HA! DREAM IS A SIMP

memory error: you literally a simp for queen dude

queen simp: stfu ranboob

drem: lmao that's true

colorblind bitch: I can't believe that dream is simp for fundy

drem: so what? jealous?

snapchat: george is drama queen again

colorblind bitch: no and shut up sapnap

drem: fundy is handsome, a bitch y'know

furry boi: that's it, I'm blocking you :D

memory error: lmao

duck-ity: @drem NOBODY ASKED

colorblind bitch: WHERE ARE THE ASKERS?? 

drem: fuck you guys.

sir dyslexic: I heard him crying in the bedroom

queen simp: Lmao dream is sad boy

——————————————————

**[drem — > sir dyslexic]**

drem: TUBBO

drem: I NEED YPUR HWELP

sir dyslexic: what do you need? 

drem: tell fundy to unblock me :(

sir dyslexic: no

sir dyslexic: just ask the misfern

drem: oh cmon tubbo :(

sir dyslexic: go before I told dad about this.

drem: okay :)

——————————————————

**[drem — > nikichuu]**

drem: niki

drem: please tell fundy to unblock me :((

nikichuu: that's not my business idiot

drem: god

drem: I will give you puffy number

nikichuu: wait here

drem: simp

nikichuu: you know what? 

drem: no please, I'm sorry :'D

——————————————————

**[nikichuu — > furry boi]**

nikichuu: _sends screenshot_

nikichuu: he's annoying 

furry boi: oh god

furry boi: I know that

nikichuu: just unblock him you asshole

furry boi: okay

——————————————————

**[nikichuu — > drem]**

nikichuu: he said okay

nikichuu: where puffy number? 

drem: xxx-xxx-xxx

drem: thank you btw :D

——————————————————

**[furry boi — > drem]**

furry boi: I cannot believe that you just bribe niki just for this

drem: anything for you

furry boi: shut up 

furry boi: I hate you

drem: you always love me :D

furry boi: I will tell my dad about this. 

drem: WAIT NO PLEASE—

——————————————————

**[furry boi — > anteaters hater]**

furry boi: _sends screenshot_

furry boi: Dad, he bribes niki just for telling me to unblock him

anteaters hater: that motherfucker is an asshole

anteaters hater: your mother making a dinner for you btw

furry boi: oh thanks for telling me dad :D


	2. Someone is in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nikichuu: @drem @snapchat THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU IDIOT
> 
> nikichuu: FINISH IT OR I'M GOING TO YOUR HOME SO I CAN HIT YOUR FACE
> 
> drem: you even don't know where is my home :p
> 
> snapchat: ^^^
> 
> king herobrine: actually she know everyone address, so be careful
> 
> snapchat: oh fuck
> 
> drem: you're lying right? 
> 
> furry boi: eret never lied about this thing so
> 
> furry boi: I saw niki holding a knife
> 
> drem: OH SHIT
> 
> snapchat: FUCK NO

**dream team ✨**

colorblind bitch: @drem

colorblind bitch: @drem

colorblind bitch: @drem

drem: WHAT

colorblind bitch: did you just messing with juniors?? 

drem: no

greed demon: he did what?

colorblind bitch: you heard me

snapchat: @drem i'll tell your dad

drem: he won't believe you

greed demon: @snapchat just tell the student council 

colorblind bitch: still

colorblind bitch: tell fundy

snapchat: you're smart gogy

drem: don't you fucking dare tell him

greed demon: bet

snapchat: uh oh

colorblind bitch: he's in trouble

greed bitch: what happend there? 

greed bitch: is fundy there?? 

snapchat: no, but niki is there and now she chatting with someone

colorblind bitch: she slapped dream LMAO

greed bitch: LFJHSSJKSDH

snapchat: FUNDY IS THERE KSKEGBSKZ

colorblind bitch: he's gonna get detention

——————————————————

**misfern**

nikichuu: @furry boi

nikichuu: @furry boi

king herobrine: is there something happened niki? 

furry boi: what?? 

nikichuu: your boyfriend is making a trouble again

memory error: FUNDY HAD BOYFRIEND?? 

furry boi: I don't have boyfriend niki

memory error: oh. 

nikichuu: oh sorry mistype

nikichuu: your simp is making trouble again, how about that? :D

furry boi: is it the green bitch again??

nikichuu: yes

nikichuu: hurry up

furry boi: fine

memory error: did dream got detention?

king herobrine: yes Ranboo, it always been like that with fundy

memory error: okay then 

——————————————————

**[furry boi — > schlatte]**

furry boi: sir

furry boi: your son making a trouble again

schlatte: which one? 

furry boi: the one that became an asshole

schlatte: oh dream

furry boi: yes

furry boi: he's making fun the juniors again

schlatte: thank you for the information fundy

schlatte: do you want a beer? 

furry boi: no

furry boi: but your welcome as always

——————————————————

**baa family**

schlatte: @drem

schlatte: making trouble again? 

drem: no :)

schlatte: yes, you are

schlatte: detention 30 minutes

drem: aw man :(

sir dyslexic: you deserve it

drem: shut up tubbo

——————————————————

**L'manburg class :)**

duck-ity: GUYS

froggies: yes? 

colorblind bitch: what? 

nikichuu: you are annoying as hell

furry boi: ^^^

duck-ity: HAVE YOU GUYS FINISHED YOUR PROJECT?? 

froggies: yes why? 

nikichuu: I'm almost done, 85% complete

colorblind bitch: I already give it to Mrs. Sally 2 days ago

snapchat: WAIT THERE IS A PROJECT?

snapchat: WHAT PROJECT DID YOU GUYS MENTION????

furry boi: the one that my mom tell week ago? about hybrid and shapeshifter?

duck-ity: YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE PROJECT??

snapchat: no???

drem: you actually fucked up lmao

snapchat: stfu dream

memory error: @drem did you already finish it or what?? 

drem: ha ha, I didn't finish it :D

king herobrine: wtf

furry boi: I hate this so much

nikichuu: @drem @snapchat THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU IDIOT

nikichuu: FINISH IT OR I'M GOING TO YOUR HOME SO I CAN HIT YOUR FACE

drem: you even don't know where is my home :p

snapchat: ^^^

king herobrine: actually she know everyone address, so be careful

snapchat: oh fuck

drem: you're lying right? 

furry boi: eret never lied about this thing so

furry boi: I saw niki holding a knife

drem: OH SHIT

snapchat: FUCK NO

froggies: HDKNHSJHSJS

snapchat: KARL HELP, SHE IS ON MY BACKYARD

snapchat: PLEASEBSN HWELPK 

furry boi: welp

memory error: @drem I guess you're next

drem: NOBSNSK PLEASLEHEJ 

queen simp: goodbye green boi

——————————————————

**[snapchat — > froggies]**

snapchat: karl 

snapchat: can you please help me done my project? 

froggies: did you survive from her? 

snapchat: yeah, do you want to? 

froggies: sure I guess

froggies: I will be there for a minute

snapchat: thanks babe :)

froggies: :D

——————————————————

**[drem — > furry boi]**

drem: hey fundy? 

furry boi: wtf

furry boi: fine, tommorow at school when recess

drem: thank you 

——————————————————

**[furry boi — > nikichuu]**

furry boi: why are you not killed him?? 

nikichuu: well no reason

furry boi: fuck u

nikichuu: love u too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Niki and Fundy are cousin, both of them have fox genes. Niki is an arctic fox, but she doesn't like to shown her fox form that much.


	3. Sleepover (part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy looked at Niki then she notices it, "do you think what i think?" niki smiled. "uh huh" fundy smiled with joy, "Sleepover." says both of them, Wilbur seems not happy about it, Sally? She just smiling. "Can we have a sleepov—" before fundy finish his line, "who is the guest?" Wilbur cut him off. "Well we don't know, I will ask the class" Niki commented, pulling out her phone and same does with Fundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write a fic using English, English is not my first language :')

**[nikichuu — > furry boi]**

nikichuu: fundy

nikichuu: can you add puffy to class chat? 

furry boi: sure I guess

nikichuu: xxx-xxx-xxx

nikichuu: that's her number, thanks btw

furry boi: ofc

——————————————————

**L'manburg class :)**

**furry boi added xxx-xxx-xxx to the groupchat**

queen simp: Who the fuck is that??

colorblind bitch: same question with Tommy

**xxx-xxx-xxx change nickname to 'puffdaddy'**

furry boi: welcome puffy

nikichuu: hi puffy! 

queen simp: AHHHH IT'S A WOMEN

drem: stfu child

queen simp: I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD YOU GREEN BITCH 🖕🖕

anteaters hater: TOMMY

anteaters hater: this is a class groupchat

colorblind bitch: @queen simp yeah sure

puffdaddy: hi everyone! 

king herobrine: hello again puffy :D

puffdaddy: ERET HOW YOUR DAY GOIN' MATE

king herobrine: doing great thanks captain ;)

anteaters hater: okay enough for reunion

anteaters hater: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE, AREN'T YOU HAVE A TEST??

king herobrine: I'm already done

furry boi: same

drem: as always

nikichuu: same here

violin addict: @anteaters hater if they're chatting in here that mean they already done the test, hun

anteaters hater: oh, okay then 

——————————————————

At Soot house

"So we will talk about this after dinner" the brunette said, Sally only nodded didn't say anything. "Fundy! Niki! Dinner is ready" Sally yelled. "Coming!" the sound of the door opening from their bedroom. Fundy is the first one to be get out from bedroom then sit on the dining table, after that continue by Niki, Sally and Wilbur.

"I'm done" Fundy said, then goes to living room. "Same with me" Niki putting down hers and Fundy's plate, fork, and spoon in sink and ready to go bedroom. "There is something that we want to talking about." Niki stopped, she grabs doorknob almost open her bedroom. "What is it" Fundy asked, sitting down in the couch. "Me and Sally will go to vacation for relax from teaching the class" Wilbur said, while he putting his spoon on the plate, "and you guys will stay here, take care of this house." Sally continued. "How long you guys will have vacation?" Niki said, She looked at Sally and Wilbur. "Maybe a week" Sally took Wilbur's plate and hers over to the sink. 

Fundy looked at Niki then she notices it, "do you think what i think?" niki smiled. "uh huh" fundy smiled with joy, "Sleepover." says both of them, Wilbur seems not happy about it, Sally? She just smiling. "Can we have a sleepov—" before fundy finish his line, "who is the guest?" Wilbur cut him off. "Well we don't know, I will ask the class" Niki commented, pulling out her phone and same does with Fundy. 

——————————————————

**L'manburg class :)**

nikichuu: hey guys

furry boi: do you guys want to have sleepover in my house?

colorblind bitch: yeah sure

snapchat: if karl joining, i will join too :D

froggies: yes

drem: this gonna be fun

snapchat: okay i'm joining 

king herobrine: yeah

memory error: I want to have sleepover (:

sir dyslexic: @furry boi what about wilbur and sally?? 

furry boi: it's spoiler tubbo :)

sir dyslexic: I'm down for sure

queen simp: sure i guess, i already know your house

drem: everyone does but never go in there, expect for you because you're part of his family

queen simp: thanks for the compliment big D

drem: I-

puffydaddy: yes, I love sleepover! 

——————————————————

(back to reality-) 

"well, there is 9 person" Fundy said, while checking the groupchat. "9 people?? what-" Wilbur groaned, and smack his head to dining table. "Is our house enough for 9 people?" Sally calming him down, "our house is big, so yeah" Sally answered. 

"There is one room with 2 bunk beds" Niki said, pointing at an empty room, that room was Fundy and Niki old bedroom when they still 12 years but now they used a single bed on different room, they also refused to change that room appearance. "and there is 2 couch" Niki commented, "4 people sleep in that room, or maybe 5 because Sapnap and Karl share bed for sure" Fundy continued. 

"Well, I'm fine with your idea, but if you want to have sleepover, you have to clean that room right?" Sally mentioning the room that already not used for a years. "Of course mom" Fundy said, and looked at Wilbur. "fine, you can have sleepover, but the people that have sleepover must help cleaning this house." Wilbur frowned. "Thank you Dad!" Fundy yelled in joy with Niki. "wait, when you guys go to vacation??" Niki asked. "This Tuesday we will go to airport, so we will not in house on this Tuesday." Sally commented. "Okay then" Fundy said. 

——————————————————

**L'manburg class :)**

furry boi: the sleepover is on Niki and my house, when Tuesday night :D

king herobrine: okay

snapchat: sure

drem: I'm finally can sleep with Fundy 

anteaters hater: If you having a sex with my son, I will ban you and tell your dad.

furry boi: dad wtf

drem: of course not :'D

sir dyslexic: OH MY GOD

colorblind bitch: they will having makeout scene in the bedroom

snapchat: LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally likes to play violin, sometimes when Sally go to Wilbur asking for help, the student in that class will be yelled 'sing us song!' or 'duet songs!' so they just doing it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is actually my first time using Ao3, I'm still learning how to write a fic in here-


End file.
